


I'll Walk Miles to Find You

by Sorano109



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: AU, Bottom Roman, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romancek, Top Peter, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorano109/pseuds/Sorano109
Summary: Peter is forced to leave Hemlock Grove after the events with the vargulf. When he finally returns, he finds out that Roman has been missing since he left. Peter will do anything to get his friend back and is determined to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the movie Room (2015) and have been watching Castle Rock and this story was just begging me to write it. Hopefully it turns out alright. This is unbetaed and I literally wrote this in about two hours, so I'm sorry if it's a little fast. I'm not really planning it out, just writing as I go. This is based off of the first season. Hope you enjoy!

Peter staggered up to the trailer. He was tired, but it had been a good night. His wolf was satisfied and for the first time in long time he wasn’t afraid of finding a dead girl when he got back. A towel was folded up on one of the lawn chairs, left by his mother so that he could wipe the blood and grime from his body.

Using one side of the towel to clean himself, he wrapped the clean side around his waist and stumbled inside. His mother was already dressed and sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee. When he entered, she looked up from the tattered book she was reading and smiled at him. 

“I just got him to bed about an hour ago, he’s in your room.” She spoke to him softly, knowing the walls were thin. She set her empty cup down on the coffee table and said, “I’m going to go out to town today, maybe visit with Destiny for a bit. I’ll probably be gone all day. Be safe.” She winked at him. 

If Peter and Lynda’s relationship had been any different, he may have been a little embarrassed by what she was implying, but their relationship wasn’t like other mothers and sons. Instead he smiled and said, “Don’t worry Mom.” 

Then he padded down the hall to his bedroom, tossing the disgusting towel into the bathroom on his way, leaving him bare-ass naked. His room door was slightly closed, so he silently pushed it all the way open and leaned against the doorframe for a second, observing the scene before him with a small smile. 

Roman Godfrey was fast asleep in his twin bed. He was on his side with his back to the door, facing the wall. Casper, Peter’s beloved cat, was curled up against Roman’s back. When the door opened, he looked up at his owner with sleepy eyes and yawned before getting up. He stretched, arching his back and left the room, most likely hoping for a treat from Lynda before she disappeared for the day. 

The boys had been in a relationship for almost six months now. It had started as a casual fling between two friends, but Peter soon admitted that he had greater feelings for Roman than strictly sexual or even just friendship. After this admission, Roman had fled from Peter and didn’t show up to the trailer for almost four days. He’d also refused to see Peter when he showed up at the mansion on the second and third days. 

Olivia had taught him from a young age that sex was something one could do with anyone, but love could only be between people of opposite sexes. Luckily, Roman knew that his mother was prejudiced and, quite frankly, he’d never really cared about what she’d taught him when she was still alive. So on the fourth day, he showed up at the trailer mid-afternoon and confessed that he loved Peter too.

They’d made love four times that afternoon to make up for four days. 

First, Peter had fucked him against the door to the trailer as soon as Roman confessed. The instant the words “I love you” had come out of Roman’s mouth, Peter crowded him against the door and pulled him into a heated kiss. They only broke the kiss for a short moment to pull their shirts off before they were back to suffocating each other. Roman cupped the front of Peter’s jeans before unzipping him and pulling out his hot flesh. He stroked his cock a couple of times as Peter shoved his hands down the back of his pants to grope his ass cheeks. 

Roman whined when Peter pulled away for a second, rushing to grab the bottle of vegetable oil from the kitchen counter. He slicked up three of his fingers, making Roman groan. Then Peter shoved Roman back against the door and tried to devour his mouth as he pushed his pants down just enough to gain access to Roman’s ass. He dragged his fingers lightly down between Roman’s perfect, round cheeks to the little furled hole that Peter could swear was made specifically by God Himself. 

He tapped against the little hole until Roman pulled away from the kiss to gripe, “C’mon gypsy, do something already.”

Peter smirked against his lips before shoving the first digit all the way into his ass. Roman gasped at the burn and started to rock back onto the finger. He put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and panted into his mouth. “Another, add another Peter…fuck.” 

Grinning, Peter kissed along Roman’s chin before shoving the second finger in and shortly after, the third. It wasn’t long before Roman started complaining again. “Are you gonna finger me all day gypsy or are you gonna actually fuck me at some point?”

Peter couldn’t resist teasing him for a bit longer before he pulled his fingers out of their sanctuary and lifted Roman’s legs to wrap them around his waist. For being so tall, Roman was surprisingly light, something that had worried Lynda and was the reason she always tried to feed him when he visited. With both of their pants still on, Peter’s only open enough to let his cock out and Roman’s pulled down just to the bottom of his ass cheeks, Peter slicked his dick with the remaining oil on his fingers and shoved himself completely flush against Roman’s ass in one stroke. Both had to pause to catch their breaths before Peter started to fuck into Roman, starting slow and getting faster as they climbed to their orgasms. Roman held onto Peter’s shoulders, groaning, as each thrust got harder and harder. 

When Roman was close, he took one hand off of Peter’s shoulder to pull himself out of his pants and started to stroke in time with Peter’s thrusts. He came first, Peter cumming shortly after him as Roman’s walls fluttered against his sensitive dick. 

They only made it halfway to the bedroom before Peter took Roman from behind in the hallway the second time. Both boys had been trying to take their pants off while rushing to the bedroom. During the struggle, Roman had tripped, causing Peter to topple over on top of him and from there they’d had sex again. 

Once they’d recovered from the second time, they finally made it to the bedroom where Roman had rode Peter until they both orgasmed a third time. Exhausted, they dozed for a bit before Peter rolled over on top of Roman and they’d had sex in the missionary position. It was slow and sweet, both of them whispering that they loved the other over and over again. 

Basking in the afterglow, Roman said, “We should probably get up and get dressed. Your mom might catch us.”

Peter chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind Roman’s ear, “Don’t worry, she knows.” 

Alarmed, Roman sat up on one elbow and looked down at him, “What do you mean she knows? Is she okay with that?”

“Yeah, I told her I said I loved you and that you freaked on me.” At Roman’s glare, Peter shrugged and said, “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true. Anyways, she just said that you’d come back to me and that she’d always known there was something special between us.” He pulled Roman down against his chest, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and whispered into his hair, “Looks like she was right.”

Ever since that day, Roman was welcome in the Rumancek home at any time. He was there more often than not and always spent the night on the full moon. Peter tended to be agitated on those days and a good fuck before he turned made it a little easier for him. 

Now, even though Peter was exhausted, he was content to watch his best friend, boyfriend, and lover from the doorway. It continued to amaze him that he was so lucky to love and be loved by the beautiful upir, as sappy as that made him sound. 

At the sound of Lynda leaving, Roman stirred a bit. Peter held his breath, hoping that he stayed asleep. Luckily, he only rolled a bit more into the wall and relaxed, never waking up. 

It had been a rough last month for the both of them, but more so for Roman. They had found out that the vargulf was Christina and Shelley had been forced to kill her. Shelley had disappeared and left Roman alone with his wicked mother. When Olivia revealed that they were upirs, Roman had, thankfully, refused to turn for her and had killed her when she attacked him. 

Roman, not knowing what would happen if he allowed the White Tower to get a hold of her body, had asked Peter to help him dispose of the remains. Peter had refused to let Roman help and had gotten rid of it himself. Olivia had been a horrible person, but she was still his mother and Peter knew that no matter what horrors she had done, it would hurt Roman. Ever since, Roman had struggled with insomnia. So Peter saw any time that Roman was asleep as a blessing and he was determined to keep him asleep. 

Lynda, the ever doting mother that she was, was worried about Roman’s insomnia and kept insisting that he move in with them in the trailer. She was sure that he needed to be around people instead of staying up at the empty mansion, but Roman had refused. Peter knew that it was his Godfrey pride that prevented him from moving. He spent most of the days at the trailer anyways so it didn’t really bother him too much. 

After getting his fill, Peter finally moved over to the bed and climbed in, still naked. He smirked when he saw that Roman was wearing Peter’s oversized maroon t-shirt and a pair of his grey sweats that were a perfect fit on Peter, but were about two inches too short on Roman. Roman refused to leave clothes at the trailer for himself, stating in his Roman-like way that he didn’t want his clothes to smell like a dog. But Peter knew that it was just an excuse so Roman could wear his clothes. 

Spooned up behind the upir, Peter nuzzled into the back of Roman’s neck and wrapped his arm around his waist. He was asleep in seconds. 

A little while later, Peter knew without having to look at a clock that it had only been just a few hours, he was awoken by Roman trying to climb out of the bed without waking him up. Instantly, the wolf wrapped his arm tighter around his middle and refused to let him up, mumbling a no into Roman’s hair. 

Roman struggled to pull his arm off of him, but Peter was like steel. “Let me up, Rumancek.”

In response, Peter rolled himself into Roman and pressed him into the wall. Roman continued to put up a fight and put his hands against the wall, trying to push back and escape, but Peter was having none of it. He wanted Roman to get more sleep and he knew exactly how he was going to achieve that goal. 

As Roman pushed against him, Peter wrapped his left arm under his boyfriend to keep him in place. He pushed his right hand down the back of Roman’s sweats and pressed three fingers into his hole, finding it still wet and open from when they’d had sex right before Peter had turned last night. Roman immediately stilled and gasped a little. 

Twisting his fingers around, Peter repeatedly tapped on Roman’s prostate. He moaned quietly and in a short breath said, “Shit. Peter, your mom.”

“She’s gone. Told us to have fun.” He whispered into his ear, licking around the shell before blowing on it.

Peter swiftly brought Roman to an orgasm just by pressing on his prostate. After Roman had calmed down a bit, the werewolf pulled his sweats down just enough so that he could rub his cock up and down the crease of his ass. Lifting Roman’s leg a little with his hand, Peter pushed himself into the upir and started a leisurely fuck. With each thrust, he pushed Roman more and more into the wall. He lifted the back of Roman’s shirt so that it was bunched up around his shoulders and started to pepper his back with kisses. Both were quick to orgasm and Peter was satisfied when he found his boyfriend asleep again when he came down from the high. 

Everything went to shit a few days later. 

Roman was home, so it was just Peter and Lynda at the trailer when Sheriff Sworn showed up. He was still grieving the loss of his children and blamed Peter for Christina. The two of them were sitting on lawn chairs outside when they heard the car come careening to a stop at the top of the stairs. They both watched as the Sheriff staggered out of his cruiser and stumble down to them. He was hysterical and sobbing. Peter could smell liquor on his breath. 

With bleary, red-rimmed eyes, the Sheriff looked at Peter before pulling his gun on him. “You. It’s all because of you. I lost them…I lost them because of you. She was like a third daughter to me.” There was a great heaving sob before the Sheriff started screaming again. “I loved her like she was one of my own. And…and you turned her. She killed my kids! Because of you! I want you gone. Get out of my town.”

Lynda tried to calm him down, but he was man who had nothing left. “If you’re not out of here in the next five minutes, I’ll kill him.” He pointed with the gun to the mansion on top of the hill. “I don’t care, I will fucking kill that son of a bitch.” 

Peter’s heart dropped. He would do anything to keep Roman’s life off the line and the Sheriff knew it. Even though their romantic relationship had been kept a secret, the Sheriff knew that the two boys were close and that Peter would do anything for his friend. 

Knowing that the Sheriff would indeed kill Roman if given the chance, Peter pulled his mom up the stairs and to their car. With the way Sheriff Sworn was swinging his gun around, they didn’t have time to take anything from the trailer. Luckily, Casper was sitting with them, so Peter was able to grab the cat as they rushed to leave, and the keys were kept on the visor. 

As they were driving away from Hemlock Grove, Peter realized that both of their phones were left in the trailer and he wasn’t able to call Roman to tell him what happened. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he knew that Roman would think that they had abandoned him and that Roman would never forgive him. Peter would never forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really like how this chapter came out, but I decided to post it because I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. It's kind of a lot of backstory, but you need to know it to understand what's going on. Also, not gonna lie, I stole the bunker from that movie I talked about in the last chapter (Room). I tried to change it up a little, but it's still definitely based off the Room.

 

4 YEARS AND 8 MONTHS LATER

 

Roman stared up at the ceiling. Although it wasn’t really much of a ceiling at all. Just cement. With a tiny little window right smack in the middle. And no sun. The only thing you could see out of the skylight were the trees, which blocked any sunlight from streaming in. But at least they had that. Some kind of access to the outside world. Even if it was only through a single window.

He was imprisoned in this underground bunker with his four year old daughter, Amelie. Today was her fourth birthday and it marked four years and three months of his captivity. Eddie Bergling had kidnapped him when he was around six months pregnant with Amelie. He’d tried to escape countless times before he gave birth, but Eddie was smart and Roman had been heavily pregnant. He’d even tried to use his mind voodoo, but somehow Eddie was immune. He’d wondered if it had anything to do with his pregnancy. All of his attempts to escape had been unsuccessful.

Then Amelie had been born. Her life was too precious for Roman to risk in another attempt. So he’d given up. He’d been locked away in a box beneath the dirt for four years. His daughter had lived inside that box her entire life and didn’t even know what a breeze felt like. Or what the sky looked like. Or what the trees she could see out of the skylight smelled like. But she was alive. He knew where she was and, at least in this moment, he knew that she was safe.

When Roman had found out that he was pregnant, he’d decided to keep it a secret from the people of Hemlock Grove. Nothing good would happen if it had come out that he was pregnant, a boy and a Godfrey. His sister, who had miraculously come back to him shortly before he was kidnapped, was already considered a freak in the town. It was something that he absolutely detested and he would spend the rest of his life reassuring her that she wasn’t.

But, even though Shelley wasn’t a freak, he knew that if it came out that there was another Godfrey who had some strange affliction, their family would never be able to survive in Hemlock Grove. He thought that his ability to get pregnant had something to do with being half Upir, but he’d never had the chance to find out for sure. Dr. Pryce had been doing some research on it, but he had not come to any conclusions before Roman had been taken.

As careful as he had been in the town, Roman had thought that the staff at the manor could be discreet and trusted. And most of them could be. That’s why he never saw his abduction coming.

Eddie Bergling was one of the gardeners who worked at the mansion. He was very good at his job and had extensive knowledge of the land, which is why he was able to keep Roman hidden underground for four years. Surprisingly, Eddie was actually an attractive man. When Roman thought of a kidnapper he imagined a balding, sleazy, repulsive old man. Eddie was the opposite. He was tall – taller than even Roman – and he was young. Only a few years older than Roman, who was twenty-two, he had a full head of dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. He now kept a short and well-groomed beard over a chiseled jaw line (when he’d taken Roman, he’d been clean-shaven). Eddie even had a nice physique – lean, but muscular as a result of being a gardener.

When Eddie had found out that Roman was pregnant, he’d become obsessed. It had taken a long time to find out why, but one night, about two years in, Roman had finally gotten Eddie to admit why he had kidnapped him. Even though Eddie was young, he was sterile. It was devastating for him because he’d always wanted to be a father. When he’d found out that Roman, someone who was definitely completely male, was able to conceive, he thought that this might be his chance to biologically become a father.

Roman had actually gotten close to Eddie after Peter had disappeared. He’d never meant to become friends with him, especially after he’d opened his heart to someone other than Shelley or Letha for the first time in his life. And look what that got him. Pregnant, abandoned, and with a broken heart. But he’d opened his heart to another pretty face (damn his pregnancy hormones!) and this time he ended up in a one room prison. Roman had quickly found out that it was better to be alone. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he’d never opened himself up in the first place.

But, he did have Amelie, and even though he’d never dreamt of having children, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He just wished that she could live a normal life and not one in a box. A box that only consisted of a twin bed pushed up against one wall, a single table with two mismatched chairs in the middle of the room, a toilet, bathtub, and sink against another wall, and three plastic bins where they kept food, clothes, and anything extra.

On the wall opposite the bed was a large vault door which could only be opened with a code, something that Eddie went to great lengths to keep secret. But even if Roman found a way to get through the first door (which he’d managed to do once), there was a trapdoor at the top of the stairs leading to the surface and that was locked with a different code. When Eddie would “visit”, he’d lock Amelie in the stairwell with a coloring book until he’d finished with Roman.

But today was Amelie’s fourth birthday. Roman pushed everything else to the back of his mind. He couldn’t get her out of the bunker, but he could make her birthday an amazing day.

A few weeks ago, he’d asked Eddie to bring a doll for her. He’d made Roman…do things…but Eddie had come through. The doll had been hidden in one of the plastic bins and Roman carefully got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Amelie, so that he could get it out for when she woke up.

He put the doll on the table and started making toast with peanut butter, it was her favorite breakfast. Mac and cheese was for lunch and Roman had even gotten Eddie to bring them a small bag of pizza rolls for dinner, another of Amelie’s favorites. He wouldn’t even try to make her eat any of their meager vegetables today, a gift that was really for himself.

The sound of Roman working in the “kitchen”, which was only about five feet away from the bed, woke Amelie and she shrieked in joy when she saw the doll sitting on the table. She jumped from the bed to grab it and Roman smiled at her excitement. It was good to see her happy, though she wasn’t really a sad kid, probably due to the fact that she didn’t know what it was like to miss anything outside of their prison.

Roman watched fondly as his daughter struggled to play with her new doll, which she named Little Shelley after the aunt she’d never met, and eat her toast at the same time. She looked a lot like Peter, same long brown hair and same blue eyes. Even the way she held herself reminded Roman of her father. He sighed and tried not to think of Peter. When he did, it made him both extremely sad and incredibly angry. Sad because he missed Peter and wanted Amelie to meet her father and angry because he’d trusted Peter and he’d abandoned him.

They had a really good day. He always tried to make sure that Amelie’s birthdays were good days. They played a lot of games, ones Roman had played with Shelley when they were younger and ones that he’d made up for Amelie in the bunker. He read to her from some of the books that Eddie had given them, they drew some pictures together, and they played with Little Shelley. Roman was happy with how their day had gone and he could tell Amelie was too because she promptly passed out in exhaustion after finishing all of her pizza rolls.

~~~

Eddie shows up at the bunker at exactly 7:15 like he does every night. Roman had just finished cleaning up dinner and is sitting at the table while Amelie sleeps on the bed, Little Shelley tucked firmly under her arm and a thumb stuck in her mouth.

Before entering, Eddie opens a slot in the door which is only accessible from outside so that he can keep an eye on Roman. “Up against the wall. You know the drill.” Roman sighs and drags himself up from the table. He leans against the wall opposite the door and places his hands flat against it. When Eddie is satisfied, he punches the code in, keeping a careful eye on Roman the entire time. Once he slides inside, he carefully closes the door behind himself and makes sure it’s locked.

“She likes the doll I see. Good. I had to ask a lady at the store for advice. Wanted to make sure I got a good one.” Eddie takes off his coat and hat placing them on the table as he speaks.

Roman doesn’t reply, just watches him from the wall. At least that’s until Eddie makes a move to touch Amelie. He darts across the room to him, which isn’t really far at all considering the small size of the room, and grabs his arm.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch her,” he hisses.

The change in Eddie is instantaneous. He shoves Roman back, smacking his head against the wall, and grabs him around the throat with one hand. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” When Roman doesn’t immediately reply, Eddie’s grip tightens around his throat until Roman’s face starts to turn purple and his vision grows hazy, but Roman still refuses to answer him.

“Daddy?” A meek voice calls out. Amelie, awake now because of the scuffle, is sitting up on the bed, clutching Little Shelley.

Eddie gives one final squeeze before letting go of Roman and taking a step back. Roman gasps loudly, leaning over a bit until he can see clearly again. Once he’s able to breathe and see, he straightens up and tries to give a reassuring smile to his daughter, though it’s more of a grimace. “Don’t worry honey, everything’s okay, but it’s time for you to go outside.”

Amelie looks uncertainly between Roman and Eddie before nodding and timidly walking over to the door. Roman resumes his position against the wall and watches as Eddie opens it, being careful to use his body to cover the pad so that Roman can’t see the code. Amelie glances back at Roman one last time before sliding out and sitting on one of the steps. Eddie turns on the electric lantern that is hung on the wall next to the door for her before closing it and making sure it’s secure.

Eddie sits down at the table. It’s a sign that Roman can move, but he chooses to stay where he is, not yet ready to be near the man. Eddie looks up at Roman once before sighing and slowly taking a small notepad and pen out of one of his jacket pockets. He always acts like this is some big hassle for him and it makes Roman want to beat the shit out of him.

“Alright, what do you need?” Eddie asks, poising the pen over the paper.

Once a week, Eddie gets, supplies for Roman, as long as he deems them necessary. He mostly brings food and clothes, if needed, and sometimes the occasional book or crayons.

“Bread, peanut butter, canned corn and green beans, and Amelie needs new socks. It’s starting to get cold, so we’ll need some warmer clothes and blankets. We also need vitamins.”

“No, I’m not getting the vitamins this time. They’re too expensive.”

Roman surges forward, slamming his hands on the table in front of Eddie. “Don’t forget who I am. You are employed by the Godfreys, I know for a _fact_ that you make enough to buy vitamins. If you’re gonna keep us in here, she needs her vitamins.”

Without warning, Eddie slaps Roman across the face. He stands up and crowds him back against the wall. “Don’t forget who _I_ am. I’m the guy that _owns_ you. You don’t get anything unless I allow it. Remember that.”

Roman’s cheek hurts like hell, but he refuses to show any kind of pain to Eddie. Instead, he stands his ground and glares at the man. They stare at each other for a long time, but eventually, Eddie sighs and plops himself back down on the chair, adding vitamins to the list.

Later, Roman is on his back on the bed with Eddie grunting above him. Eddie doesn’t fuck him every night, but when he does, Roman barely gets any preparation at all, two fingers and some spit. It always hurts.

Roman “leaves” when he has Eddie on top of him. It makes it just a bit easier for him to get through. He retreats into his mind and goes to his favorite fantasy. In it, he and Peter are living in a remote little house on a beautiful meadow with Amelie. It’s filled with all kinds of flowers, full of color, there’s even a little pond filled with goldfish and ducks. During the day Amelie can run around the field, picking flowers and making little crowns with them. At night, on the full moon, Peter can roam and not have to worry about being caught.

Roman loves this dream, wishing with all his might that it were true and not his grim reality. He wishes that Peter had never left him and that they could be a family together. Sometimes he thinks that maybe if Peter hadn’t abandoned him, he wouldn’t be where he is now. But, even though it’s so easy to blame Peter, he can’t. He still, even now, loves him too much. He tried, he really tried to hate him, but he just can’t.

When Eddie finishes, he rolls off of Roman and starts to get dressed. He’s talking about something, but Roman’s not listening. He usually talks about random and mundane things, Roman thinks that he gets lonely and needs someone he can vent to. But suddenly he says something that puts Roman on high alert. He feels like he’s just been hit by a truck.

“You’ll never guess who showed up at the mansion today. Remember that gypsy kid that disappeared after all those murders a few years back? He was at your house talking to your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was gonna name the daughter Nadia, but I decided to go with a different name because I wanted to be different lol. So she became Amelie. I got it from a french movie I had to watch back in high school (I actually think it's on Netflix now if you're interested) and it's pronounced like Emily, except the "E" is said like "Ah". So it's Ah-meh-lee.


End file.
